In a medical field, techniques relating to an implant which is caused to be indwelled in a living body or various techniques relating to a method for causing the implant to indwell in the living body are known.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0118833 discloses an implant which is expanded by the introduction of a filling material. The implant in a folded state is percutaneously inserted into the living body, and is caused to indwell in the living body. The implant which indwells in the living body gradually expands after an end portion on a filling material injected side (proximal portion side) is first filled with the filling material. At this time, if the filling material is injected into the implant in a state where a structure in a body comes into contact with or interferes with an outer surface of the implant, the filling material inside the implant does not evenly spread. Consequently, in some cases, the implant unevenly expands. If the filling material is continuously injected to the unevenly expanding implant, injecting pressure applies pressing force to a portion which comes into contact with or interferes with the structure in the body. In some cases, reaction of the pressing force causes the implant to be displaced from an indwelling position of the implant. For this reason, when the filling material is injected into the implant which is indwelled at a determined position, it is necessary to provide a method of preventing the implant from being displaced from the indwelling position.
In contrast, JP-T-2001-508320 discloses a balloon catheter in which a surface of the folded balloon catheter is initially covered with a high-strength adhesive material so as to prevent a balloon from being displaced when the balloon dilates.
It is considered possible to prevent the implant from being displaced from the indwelling position if the implant employs the technique of initially covering the surface with the high-strength adhesive material.
However, when the surface of the folded implant is initially covered with the high-strength adhesive material, the adhesive material disadvantageously sticks thereto. Consequently, even if the filling material is injected into the implant, the implant becomes less likely to expand. In addition, if the surface of the implant is initially covered with the high-strength adhesive material, the implant cannot be smoothly introduced into the living body.